


Holding Patterns

by thecarlysutra



Category: Thunderheart (1992)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SUMMARY: Ray’s not a bad port in the storm.<br/>AUTHOR'S NOTES: Written for slashthedrabble challenge #77: sweat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Patterns

  
Ray is slick as a salmon, sweat coating him like he’s just been pulled from a river, the water part of his body. Walter’s hands slip around Ray’s ribs as he tries to guide his movements. Sometimes when he does that, if Ray is riled, Ray’ll ask, “Do you want to drive?” but now he just rocks in Walter’s lap and leans into Walter’s palms, trying hard to find purchase against Ray’s sweat-slick skin. Walter keep losing touch, his hands slipping away, and Ray takes his own hands and presses them against Walter’s pressing against him, holding them in place.  



End file.
